Deathclan's fate
by coolcreeper10
Summary: Deathclan has been faced with many problems, will they ever survive and live a regular clan life?
1. Chapter 1: Deathstar

Chapter 1: Deathstar

When Deathstar woke up that morning, he never thought it would be his last day in Deathclan. It was the Death Day, the day the monthly sacrifice to Dogstar was going to happen today. Dogstar was the ancient founder of Deathclan and the father of Deathstar. Dogstar had only died a couple moons (months) ago and Deathstar had made the rule that one sacrafice was to be made to Dogstar each month. Deathstar was deciding who would be sacraficed today when he heard his mate calling him.

"Deathstar, come here, I need to talk to you!" Twilightflower shouted.

Deathstar slowly got out of his comfortable moss nest and made his way outside of the decaying oak tree he lived in.

"What is it Twilightflower?" Deathstar asked.

"Well, I was wondering who would have to be killed tonight," she responded nervously.

"Umm... I was thinking about it... but don't worry, you and the kits will not be killed, no matter what," he responded.

"Thanks, I was really starting to worry about it," she said, with a sigh.

"Worry about what?" asked Duskkit, the youngest of Darkstar's and Twilightflower's three kits who must have snuck up when no one was looking.

"Nothing, you'll learn about it when you are much older" responded Twilightflower.

Duskkit still seemed suspicious but thought it was nothing important. Her eyes were amber and her fur was a dark gray color, just like her mother's. She would be a great hunter one day, she was able to sneak up on anyone.

"You'll be a great hunter one day, Duskkit," said Darkstar.

"Thanks! Do you think Dawnkit and Shadowkit will be just as great as me?" she said

"Maybe, if you all keep practicing," said Twilightflower. "Alright, we better be heading back so your father can concentrate."

"Ok, see you later dad," said Duskkit as she and Twilightflower headed back to the nursery, where Dawnkit and Shadowkit were waiting.

"I could never kill any one of them," he thought to himself, "they are too precious to me."

Darkstar sat in his den until sunhigh thinking about who he would have to kill tonight. He started worrying about what would happen. Even though he had done this many times before, his clan's warriors and other cats were slowly decreasing and he hoped Deathclan would survive. He thought of every cat he hated and the others he loved, but still not obvious answer came to him. The previous cats were obvious to him, Boneclaw the traitor, Killheart the rogue, and more.  
"I couldn't kill Redwhisker or Blackear," he thought "they are too loyal."

"Maybe it could be Cruelheart or Bloodclaw though," he thought "I never liked them."

He decided to take a walk after thinking for what seemed like moons. He walked across the camp and out into the dark forest surrounding the camp. He found himself walking towards the burial mounds. There were at least 15 mounds, with at least 10 cats in each. He walked past each, thinking of how many cats had died here. He left the burial mounds and continued walking through the territory. He suddenly found himself at the cave that was located as far away from the camp as possible. They used the cave to do the sacrafices in. He walked down the dark, gloomy path and found himself in the sacraficing chamber. The only light that was in there came in from a small hole in the ceiling. To Deathstar's suprise, he found Thornpelt, the youngest warrior, sitting in there, staring into space.

"What are you doing here Thornpelt?" asked Darkstar.

"Nothing, just wondering about tonight," Thornpelt responded.

Darkstar looked at him and thought he saw a bit of anger flashing in Thornpelt's eyes.

"Well, I better get back to camp," Thornpelt said.

As Thornpelt was leaving, Darkstar thought him say something about how the sacrafice was dumb and that Darkstar wasd ruining his plans. The answer seemed obvious to Darkstar somehow, he would have to kill Thornpelt. Darkstar had never liked him anyways and he never brough back prey when he was on a hunting patrol. Darkstar headed back to camp, satisfied with his decision.

That night, as the moon shone done on the camp, the cats assembled beneath the meeting rock, where Deathstar would soon announce who would have to be killed. Deathstar jumped on top of the highest rock and said:

"All cats who are old enough to kill their enemies, gather here to begin the sacarfice.

As soon as all of the cats were gathered beneath the rock, Darkstar said:

"I am sorry to anounce we must now again have a sacrafice... tonight, I will choose..."

Darkstar hesitated before announcing who would be sacraficed. He felt sick and tired and he didn't want to do this, he never did.

"I will chose Thornpelt to be sacraficed to our ancestors. It is the greatest honor any cat in Deathclan could have and we will mourn for you and all others who have had this fate for many moons," announced Darkstar.

Many cats' faces were filled with relief, especially those who knew they had a chance to be picked. But Thornpelt's parents, Stormcloud and Grayclaw, seemed to be filled with horror, envy and somehow, calmness, all at the same time. Filled with horror, Darkstar realized that Thornpelt wasn't there.

"Where is Thornpelt?" Darkstar shouted.

"Oh, you know, just performing the sacrafice on somone..." Stormcloud responded

"On who?" Darkstar yelled, suddenly filled with the greatest fear any cat had ever felt.

"Well, it's someone who you love and care for," said Grayclaw

"No!" Darkstar shouted as he raced out into the camp. Suddenly, Twilightflower came out from the nursery and said "Where's Duskkit?"

"No, not Duskkit," Darkstar said as he raced for the cave where he could hear wails.

Darkstar ran inside, out of breath, and saw Thornpelt raising his paw to deliver the death blow to small Duskkit, who was laying on the ground, already moitionless. It seemed that Duskkit fought though, because Thornclaw had tiny scratches on his nose and muzzle.

Darkstar raced between Duskkit and Thornpelt, yelling "Not Duskkit!"

Darkstar felt Thornpelt's claws sink into his shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"You idiot!" yelled Thornpelt. "Why don't you let the stupid kit die? The clan needs you more than another kit!"

"I won't let you kill my daughter!" yelled Darkstar

"Suit yourself," Thornpelt said in a calm tone, as if he had no problem killing his own leader.

"D-dad?" Duskkit said, confused as she saw her father laying in front of her with blood coming out of his shoulder. "He's a bad cat!" she said, looking at Thornpelt.

"Duskkit, remember that I will always look after you even when I'm dead and that I will always be proud of you." Darkstar said.

"No, dad!" Duskkit yelled as Thornpelt's teeth sank into Darkstar's throat. Duskkit couldn't believe what just happened.

When Thornpelt finished killing Darkstar, he said to Duskkit, "There has been to much blood shed tonight, so I won't kill you. But, if you ever tell anyone about this, you will die."


	2. Chapter 2: Thornpelt

Chapter 2: Thornpelt

Thornpelt had never liked kits, especially the kits of his enemies. So, when he came to the meeting where Darkstar would announce who would be sacraficed, it came as a shock to him that Darkstar picked _him_ of all people. He could have picked Cruelheart, who was always bossing everyone around like he was the clan leader, or Bloodclaw, who was known for being especially violent in battle and sometimes even in camp. When Darkstar announced it was him, he knew he couldn't be killed, he had to escape. When his parents, Stormcloud and Grayclaw, noticed he was gone, they covered for him. As Thornclaw made his escape, Duskkit walked out in front of him and started questioning him. Thornclaw thought since he wasn't going to be killed, might as well be the kit who died. He took Duskkit to the sacraficing cave, but Duskkit gave a good fight and scratched him lightly on the muzzle. But a kit's scratches were no match for Thornpelt. He managed to wound Duskkit, but as he was going to kill her, Darkstar came and Thornpelt had no choice but to kill him. After that, Thornpelt returned to camp with Duskkit.

They returned very late and everyone was in their dens. Thornpelt returned to the warriors den while Duskkit returned to the nursery. Thornpelt fell asleep, still remembering the taste of his previous leader's blood in his mouth.

Thornpelt woke at sunhigh and everyone had left the den already. As he came into the clearing, he noticed his parents coming out of the elders den. They spotted him and raced over.

"We need to talk," he told them as they came over.

They walked far into the forest until they came to the cave where Darkstar had died. Thornplet led them inside and they were shocked to see what happened.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be killed," Thornpelt said, though he didn't seem sorry at all.

"We understand son," said his father, Stormcloud. "Although, we expected you to understand the situation better than trying to murder a kit, then murdering your own leader."

Thornpelt seemed shocked to hear that his father forgave him for murder, which was punishable by death. His mother, Grayclaw didn't seem so forgiving though.

"What were you thinking, killing the clan leader?" Graywing said in a shocked tone. "I never thought you would do anything like this!"

"It's ok," Stormcloud said. "He was protecting himself. The Deathclan code says you may be unpunished if you murder by self defense."

"He killed the clan leader though," said his mother. "Does that go unpunishable?"

"Never mind, we better be heading back to camp," replied Thornpelt. "The other cats will be wondering where we are and why I wasn't there last night."

As they headed back to camp, Thornpelt told them the story they would use to make it seem like an accident.

"If they ask, Duskkit was taken by a rogue and I chased after him," explained Thornpelt. "Then, Darkstar came looking for me, and the rogue killed him. I later killed the rogue and escaped safely with Duskkit."


End file.
